The FatherDaughter Secret
by lemony-goodness54321
Summary: When Renee is out at work and Charlie is "working" too, Bella fingers herself, thinking shes alone. What if Charlie and Bella do the nasty? Lemons
1. The secret

Charlie/Bella

Summary:

What if Bella was different? Meet this new and horny-err Bella. ALL HUMAN

Renee is at work so what does the horny Bella and Even Horner Charlie do? Lemons

Bella Pov

"Oh! I am coming!" I moaned. My fingers are magic; I heard moaning and saw Charlie and his cock in my doorway. "Charlie! What the hell!" I yelled. I was naked on my bed with my fingers in my area and my dad was standing in my doorway rubbing his cock. Mom was at work so Dad was working late or so I had thought. He crossed the room and puts his lips to mine. I kissed him back. I put my hands in his hair and pulled. "Charlie." He kissed me again. "Char-"I was cut off by Charlie and his moaning. "Call me Daddy, baby. Call me Daddy" He moaned. "I need you, Bella" He said between kisses.

His lips moved down to neck and he started sucking. His kisses moved down to my breasts and he sucked sucking. Charlie moved down to my wetness. "You're wet for me, my little whore." Charlie moaned. "Yes, Daddy" His tongue touched my lady parts and I started moaning. The next thing I knew Charlie's cock was inside of me and Charlie was thrusting. After About Ten minutes of thruts, Charlie Put his cock in my mouth and I started sucking. He cumed twice. He took his dick out of my mouth and i started moving my hands up and down my dad's 9" piece o heaven.

I heard Renee's Car pull up. Charlie pulled his cock out of my hands and got his stuff and ran to his room, leaving me, wet, naked and horny. I pulled the covers over my naked body and pretended to be asleep.

And that's how I started Fucking my Dad.


	2. The morning Surpise

**The next morning**

I woke up, naked in my bed to my father coming into my room at 3:00 in the morning. "Charlie? What the hell?" I whispered hoarsely. "Your mother was called in for a midnight to lunch shift this morning. Let's finished what we started, Baby" He said seductively. He climbed into my bed. "Charlie. Let's do it." I said in the same tone. He started sucking on my breasts. I moaned as I knotted my hand in his mahogany hair and pushed his head into my breast. He put his 9 inch piece of heaven near my opening. I moaned in pleasure,

He pushed his cock into my clit and I swear Mike, Tyler and Edward had never fucked me this good. His cock was hitting my G-spot. I as soon as felt that warm tingly feeling spread thru me, Daddy started pumping harder and with each pump, he went a little harder. "I'm coming, Daddy!" I yelled. After about Five minutes of pumping, I finally came. My cunt juices were on my sheets and my daddy's 9 inch pleasure. "I filled you desire, It's time for your to fill mine, my little whore."

He removed his dick from my well spent pussy and put his cock in my mouth. I didn't know how I could put his whole 9 inches in my mouth but I did. He cumed in my mouth and I swallowed my Daddy's cum in 3 gulps. He really filled up my mouth. He put his cock back into to my pussy and I started to ride him. He cumed in me and he filled me up so much the cumed came out of my pussy a little. We fell on to the bed in one big hep. Panting. It was 6:00 am when we stopped and Charlie had to go get ready for work and I had to shower for school. We had sex in the shower and at 8:00, Charlie was late for work and I had to go to school. I was in pain all day and I couldn't wait till our next fuck.

**Sorry for not posting early. Had to write it out.**

**Hope you rocked your world, if you get my drift, **


	3. After School Snack

**Thanks for all the great reviews and I am going to make this chapter out to Joey888 whose idea the plot was! I'm all open for chapter plots. Any Bella/X as many as you want or your own sexual pleasures! R&R**

**-Lemony-goodness54321**

After School

When I got home from school, I heard moaning coming from my sister's room and I found my parents and sister in bed. Dad had his cock in Nessie's face and my mom had her fingers in Ness's Pussy. I had to felling to start touching myself so I striped of my tube top, bra, boy shorts and thong. And walked over to my mother's pussy and I started licking her wet pussy. All of the sudden, Dad had his cock near my entrance, Nessie was putting her fingers up my pussy and my mother was sucking on my nipples.

Daddy put his cock into my entrance and I moaned in pleasure. His thrusts were heavenly. Nessie started licking my mother's pussy and she screamed "I'm Cumming, my little whores!" And she cumed all over my little sister's face. My dad was next he cumed inside of me and I smiled as I remembered this morning's sexapaied. My Sister and I came at the same. "Fuck!" We screamed at the same time. We heard a car pull up. I looked out the window and realized it was Edward. We all got dressed quickly and ran downstairs. I answered the door, looking surprised to see Edward. "Ready for our fuck?" He asked. I nodded and Ran to get my iPhone.


End file.
